cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Die Linke
'''Die Linke (German for "The Left") was a political party in Germany that formed after the fall of the Eastern bloc, primarily representing those loyal to the old DDR regime. Over time, it evolved to encompass a wide range of political persuasions on the revolutionary left, rather than just those of the old Party. This cohesion and unity amongst revolutionary leftists is relatively unknown in a world known for its fractures along relatively trivial lines, and thus is the reason we take our name from Die Linke: we all submit that there is one ideal we all have in common, one that we all hold dearest, and that is that there are the Oppressors and there are the Oppressed. We represent the latter. The Die Linke Treaty was amended on September 4, 2013 . Through the amendments, the signatories merged their foreign affairs departments to form the 'Die Linke Foreign Affairs Co-ordination Committee', also known as the DLFACC. As of early June 2017, perhaps due to secret meetings and unknown circumstances, the bloc was officially dissolved. Die Linke Preamble We, the signatory alliances, by remaining true to the ideals universal amongst our movement including equality, solidarity, vigilence, commitment and internationalism, in one of the darkest of hours for our movement in this world, have grown closer to one another than many may had thought possible. Blood has been spilled. Entire nations have been wiped from existence. Some of us even considered, or indeed did, give up hope. We hereby look to cement that relationship and camaraderie eternally built in the past months in the form of this treaty, in the hope that we shan't ever be torn asunder by petty differences in our structures, worldviews, or power relations ever again. This treaty is hereby enshrined not only for us, but in spirit of all those whose ideals have been forsaken and their friendships torn asunder by the stupidity of this world in the past. We are the workers, we are the vanguard, we are the black bloc. We are Die Linke. Article I: On Solidarity 1. All signatory member alliances of Die Linke are to remain sovereign in their internal working. 2. All members of a signatory alliance are now, from this day forth, considered to be members of all signatory alliances, and shall be treated as such in every possible capacity. 2a. This clause becomes limited when voting on internal matters. All members of all signatories are expected to have a "base of operations," which is reflected by their nation's Alliance Affiliation. Article II: On Equality 1. All signatories to this treaty are considered to be in equal standing, regardless of the amount of nations flying their Alliance Affiliation. 2. On their honour, no signatory is to infringe upon the rights of any other, be it through the revoking of masks, intentional shuffling of blocs of members to skew a vote, etc. Article III: On Vigilance 1. As it likely goes without saying, an attack on one signatory of this treaty is to be treated as an attack on all signatories, and additionally, an attack by a signatory should be taken as an attack by all signatories. 2. Any signatory to this treaty has the obligation to inform all other signatories of their intentions to attack another group to the other signatories at least 48 hours before any attack occurs. Article IV: On Commitment 1. This treaty represents an eternal bond. Once signed, a signatory cannot voluntarily revoke their signature. 2. Any disputes that should arise between signatories are expected to be dealt with in a civil fashion. "Roguing" on your fellow comrades is dishonourable and rude, and all original signatories are in agreement on this point. 3. This treaty can only be amended with unanimous consent of all its signatories. Article V: On Internationalism 1. Any signatory may extend an invitation to any outside alliance to sign this treaty that it deems fitting to the outlined ideals. 1a) Invitation to any outside alliance to sign this treaty must be approved by the Die Linke Foreign Affairs Co-ordination Committee. 2. Any outside alliance invited to sign this treaty that is willing to eternally commit themselves to these ideals must be unanimously confirmed by all its current signatories. 3. Present signatories may invite an outside alliance to enter into an economic and/or military pact with the Bloc. 3a) Proposal to sign economic and/or military part with the bloc must be approved by the Die Linke Foreign Affairs Co-ordination Committee. Article IV: Supporting Documents 1. Die Linke Foreign Affairs Co-Ordination Committee, henceforth called DLFACC. 1a) This committee shall govern the Foreign Affairs Endeavors of the Bloc. Any proposal/invitation to an outside alliance to enter into an economic and/or military pact with the bloc or to sign the Die Linke treaty must be approved unanimously by all DLFACC members. 1b) Composition: This committee shall consist of two members from each signatory of this treaty. The method of selecting the members representing the signatories shall reside solely with the respective alliances. 1c) Duties of the Committee Member All members of the DLFACC must serve as a link between the members of the alliances they are representing and other DLFACC members. During votes regarding signing of treaties, all members shall rightfully communicate the decision of their respective alliance. 1d) Any member of DLFACC who fails to carry out his/her duties shall be liable to forfeiture of DLFACC membership and other retribution as decided by the alliance s/he represents. Signatures of the original treaty Signed January 26, 2013 Union of Communist Republics Premier: ComradeV Commissar of Foreign Affairs: VL Commissar of Internal Affairs: Kaveman Commissar of Defense: RA2Leader Commissar of Finance: Sondirrasta Libertarian Socialist Federation The Delegates Council Signed March 17, 2013 Socialist Workers Front The General Congress On September 4, 2013 Signatures of the Amended Treaty Union of Communist Republics Premier: ComradeV Commissar of Foreign Affairs: Comrade Ronjoy Commissar of Internal Affairs: Mosin Nagant Commissar of Defense: RA2Leader Commissar of Finance: Sphaleron Libertarian Socialist Federation The Delegates Council Socialist Workers Front The General Congress Timeline * January 26, 2013 Treaty Announcement On January 26,2013 after months of discussions between the Union of Communist and the Libertarian Socilist Federation, the Die Linke was formally announced by then Commissar of Foreign Affairs of UCR - Subcommandante VL. * September 4, 2013 Merger of FA Departments * November 6, 2013 Declaration of War with Kaskus * November 18, 2014 UCR leaves die Linke *Early June 2017 Die Linke is officially dissolved "De jure" See also Category:Blocs Category:Alliance groups Category:Leftism Category:Active treaties Category:Treaties